Strawberry and Silver
by RustyCage500
Summary: My second story featuring Ichigo and Isane, I'm very grateful to Darkmagicdragon for that idea. Rated M for violence and sexual contest.
1. Silent love

Isane P.O.V

It's been already six years after Ichigo defeated Aizen, I don't know everything about how he managed to keep his powers but it looks like Hōgyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu transferred themselves to Ichigo saving his powers and making him even more powerful. When everything have calmed down, captain commander Yamamoto appointed Ichigo as a captain of 5th division because of his strength and loyalty to Soul Society. "Isane-san what are you doing here?" when I turned around I saw Ichigo in his full equipment, aside from his standard shinigami uniform he was wearing a captain haori which sleeves were covering his hands and was reaching slightly past his ankles, after his powers were back his zanpakuto Zangetsu changed his form, in shikai his sword looks just like in his old bankai except black chain on his hilt was gone and his tsuba was just gold ring with triangle ornament, he was also wearing white wide ribbon around his hips and both his sword were inserted behind it, Zangetsu at right and Kyoka Suigetsu at his left side. When he come closer I finally responded, "Nothing special Kurosaki-sama, I was just going to captain Unohana office."

I bowed deeply, he just smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't by so formal Isane-san just call me Ichigo, we know each other for some time already." I looked at him one more time, he becomes more handsome and his hair was now reaching to his waist, "Th…then Ichigo, where are you going?" I was doing my best to not blush, I don't know for how long I have a crush on him but I don't regret it, he scratched on the back of his head, "To be honest I'm also going to visit Unohana, she invited me for some tea and if it's alright with you we can walk there together." I could see him blushing nearly invisible, his proposition shocked me slightly too much, I was standing there without moving, finally I responded with a smile, "It would be my pleasure, let's get going because captain Unohana could be waiting already." we walked side by side all the way to the 4th division building, this walk was one of the happiest things in my life, we were talking about some random stuffs before we were getting closer to our destination, 'I don't want this moment to end, if only we could talk like that much often.' with this thoughts we entered to the headquarters and goes straight to captain Unohana office.

Unohana P.O.V

Today I wake up much earlier than usual, after dressing up I headed to my office only to meet Isane, she was writing something in some kind of diary, "Isane-san what are you doing here, you have morning chores to do, or you just forget?" I looked at her and smiled slightly seeing how fast she hide that diary, she get up and quickly bowed, "I'm very sorry captain Unohana, I will go right now." with that said she run out of the room, I was slightly shocked at her speed and after few whiles my attention turned back to her diary, "I shouldn't do that but I'm too curious to just let it unnoticed." I reached for it and pull it out from the couch, when I opened it my eyes went wide open from shock, "Let's see, captain Kurosaki Ichigo, captain Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo-Sama, Kurosaki-sama, Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-san, Ichigo, looks like Isane have small obsession about him." then an idea light up in my mind, I write down a letter to Ichigo inviting him for tea, I know that he won't refuse because he's just too kind for that. I send this letter by messenger, now I can only wait, "I hope that this will work out and maybe after few years I will be godmother."

I laughed for a while before returning back to my usual activities, few hours later I heard knocking to the door, "Come in." to my surprise both Ichigo and Isane walked in together, Isane handed me her report and turned around, I couldn't let her go or my plan will fail, "Isane-san, you don't have anything more to do so please, sit with us and have some tea." she was shocked by my words, from her diary I know that she loves him but with her shy nature someone must help her, "Are you sure captain Unohana, someone might need my help with something." I narrowed my eyes while looking at her, she shivered a little and nodded in defeat. After few minutes our tea was ready, no one dared to start any talk so I decided to break the silence, "So Ichigo do you have someone you like?"

I watched his reaction, he was blushing madly and his eyes sometimes moved to Isane, she wasn't moving and her eyes widen in fear, "No, I don't have anyone like that, and why are you asking me about something like that Retsu-san." his reaction was obvious even if he's saying something else, they feelings are mutual and that encouraged me to take my plan to another step, "I was just curious that's all, and please wait here you two I must go do something, I will be back soon." I walked out and headed to my room, when I entered there first thing I do was removing small painting from the wall, there was small hole that allowed me to watch them from the hiding, now only thing left for me was waiting.

Ichigo P.O.V

Unohana leave me and Isane all alone, if I'm alone with anybody else then it's alright but not with Isane, when I'm around her this strange feeling is building up inside me and I can't do anything about it, after few minutes of silence I finally break it, "So Isane-san, have are you doing lately?" she was also uncomfortable but managed to answer, "It was rather good lately, our division was having even less work than usual, but it's still troublesome when captain Unohana is sending me to help with other divisions trainings especially this of 11th division." she laughed lightly, I don't know why but it somehow calmed me down, she was always so calm and polite that even Inoue would envy her that, after few minutes of our small talk Unohana finally come back with even wider smile than before, "Did something have happened Retsu-san, you're smiling more than usual."

I asked her little confused about her behavior, in response she smirked and looked me in the eyes, "Nothing special Ichigo, I just saw something interesting." when she said that I felt shiver running down my spine, it was obviously bad sign, after two hours I decided to go, "Then Retsu-san, Isane-san its already late so I will be going now." I stand up and walked toward the door when Isane said, "Goodbye Ichigo, come again when you will have time." I turned toward her and smiled, "I will do that Isane, I was very happy to talk to you without formalities, see you soon." I don't know why but I was very happy, when I was near my headquarter someone yelled to me, "Ichigo, are you free right now?!" I turned to the source of this voice and saw that it was Renji, when he was close enough I greet him, "What's up Renji, are you going to drink tonight?" he was shocked when I asked him that, after knowing him for so long I can tell what's on his mind, "I don't know how you do that but I have a question, are you going along or not?" I was hesitating for a while it wasn't like I have something to do for few days but I don't want to end up completely drunk, finally I agreed.

"Fine I will go along, but not for too long." with that said he dragged me with him to Rukongai, after some time we find a small bar and entered inside, what I didn't expect was presence of Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku who were sitting there, "Kyoraku, Ukitake what you two are doing here?" I asked but when we come closer to them we saw many empty bottles, amount of them shocked both me and Renji, Kyoraku looked at me and smiled, "Ichigo come and drink with us, you also lieutenant Renji." We do as he said, and after half hour we were all talking without holding anything back, I was already pretty drunk and couldn't hold my tongue back, "Kyoraku, I have a question for you." he raised his eyebrows, "About what Ichigo, maybe about some girl?" I only nodded and everyone were looking at me with wide eyes, "It's just that whenever I'm around her everything is uncomfortable and that's what why I can't do or say anything, but when we are finally talking we can't stop, I just can't stop thinking about her no matter how hard I try, It's very frustrating because I don't know what is this feeling."

When I finished my sentence Kyoraku said something that shocked me, "That feeling Ichigo, is called love." I didn't know what to do, my mind was spinning and it won't stop, after few moments we returned to drinking, soon after I was completely wasted just by forgetting that everyone beside me have strong heads in the matter of drinking, when I looked at Ukitake he was speaking with someone but after few minutes I pass out.

Isane P.O.V

I was helping captain Unohana with her paperwork, we were working in silence when she said something that shocked me, "You have very nice diary Isane, I would never think that you like to write so much." I gasped in shock and with fear in my eyes I asked her, "Captain Unohana, don't tell me you saw what's inside?" she nodded and smiled widely, I quickly used my hands to cover my face, I was blushing and crying lightly but what I didn't expect was her reaction, she hugged me from behind and patted my head, "It's alright Isane, I would never laugh at you just because you love someone, beside I was trying to help you with that, if you will ever need any he…" she didn't managed to finish because messenger entered the office, "Is lieutenant Isane Kotetsu is here?" I quickly wipe off my tears and walk up to him, "What's going on, did something happened?" he looked at me and nodded, "To be honest captain Kurosaki send me here, he want to see you so please follow me." I was little shocked but nodded firmly and followed him, after few minutes we arrived at the front of some bar, "Captain Kurosaki is waiting inside, goodbye lieutenant Isane." after saying that he left and I entered inside, when I saw captain Kyoraku waving at me I decided to walk over there, "Welcome captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake and you also Ren…" I didn't finished my sentence because I saw Ichigo who was sleeping there completely wasted, it angered me very much so I turned to Kyoraku who was scratching the back of his head, "Well you see, we were drinking a little and it somehow get out of control." I was so furious that I would hit him but I calmed myself down and lift Ichigo up, when we were walking out Ukitake said something that makes my heart race, "It's good that both of you love each other." when he finish that I saw Kyoraku punch him on the shoulder, then Ukitake shake his head, "It's nothing, I didn't said anything." after that they returned to drinking. I was walking with Ichigo who was still leaning on my shoulder, after a while he muttered, "Isane, I love you."

I stopped dead in track, he said that he love me but the fact that he was drunk saddened me very much, after a while I entered to the 5th division headquarters and headed to his bedroom, after I laid him in his bed I turned to leave but he stopped me by grabbing my hand, "Isane…don't go." he said faintly, but I also didn't want to leave, "Alright Ichigo, I will stay so try to sleep." He just smiled and closed his eyes, after I was sure that he's asleep I headed home. Two months later I still didn't gather the courage to tell him, lately I was feeling that somebody is observing me and that feeling was even stronger at nights, I was walking toward my house in Rukongai when suddenly someone called me by my name, "Lieutenant Isane?" when I turned around I saw a group of shinigami's, my confusion was replaced by fear and shock when one of them put some weird looking bracelet and all my strength leave my body, I dropped to my knees , "See guys, I told that we were going to have some fun, and even with beautiful lieutenant Isane, and you sweetie don't even force yourself because that bracelet can bring even captains to the level of mere human."

My heart nearly stopped at his words, "Wh…what are you g…going to do with me?" I was terrified, I can assume what they will do but I wanted to be sure, the one that looks like their leader grinned widely and that make me feel sick, "Why are you asking me about that, it's obvious we are going to rape you." I began to cry, something terrible was going to happened and I can't do anything about that, one of them slapped me, "Don't cry bitch, when we will end with you then you will have reason to cry." another one walked up to him, "Boss let's hurry, we don't want to get caught." other man nodded, two of them grabbed me by arms and legs immobilizing me completely, leader of the group grabbed me by my robe and tear it up he do the same with my pants, everyone were looking at me with sick lust, "What a shame, looks like except her face she have nothing more to offer but it's not like I let her go now." I just want to die, even Ichigo don't saw my naked and yet some stranger is trying to rape me, that's the worst thing in my life, his right hand was grabbing my breast and his left one was sliding toward my slit, I nearly puked when he touch me there and I started to struggle with my remaining strength but I was pinned down by another one, "What did I tell you before, it's useless to struggle." I was nearly drowning in my tears and this torment continued mercilessly, few minutes later my slit was completely drenched, I didn't want that but my body reacted itself, "Hey guys, that bitch is ready so I'm going to have fun first." I gathered all leftovers of my strength to struggle but without effect, he take out and positioned his manhood before my slit, "Better clamp your teeth's bitch!" he was about to pierce my hymen when a silent words escaped my mouth, "Ichigo." just when he was trying to push, his head fell off from his neck and his penis also have been cut off which stopped him from penetrating my insides, my eyes were full of tears that's why I didn't saw my savior before he came closer, when he finally came closer I immediately recognize him and smiled, "Ichigo!" but my smile was gone in the moment I saw his face, "I…chi…go?" his sclera's were completely black his irises were glimmering with yellow but the most bizarre thing about him were his light purple pupils and his hollow mask.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, die monster!" just when one of them point his sword at Ichigo he was already behind him with one finger pressed on the back of his head, Ichigo looked at him without mercy, "**You dare to touch my Isane so by grateful because the smallest punishment is death, hado no 73: Soren Sokatsui.**" instantly after double beam of blue energy pierced his head annihilating it without trace, Ichigo turn to the rest and said in emotionless voice, "**Three left, it will soon be over**." when he said that one of them put his sword on my throat, "Don't dare to move or I will kill this bit…" he didn't finish because Ichigo grabbed him by his head and crush it on the wall killing him instantly, when one of them was trying to run away Ichigo throw both Zangetsu and Kyoka Suigetsu piercing him through the middle of his chest, instantly after Ichigo grabbed his swords and push them horizontally tearing his chest apart and bathing everything around with still warm blood, I can do nothing but watch as Ichigo pinned last one of the gang to the ground and started to punch him mercilessly, when everyone were dead he looked at me and I couldn't breathe from fear, he was walking toward me and when he was half meter from me he fall onto his knees, his mask cracked and fell off as his eyes returned to his normal brown ones, he looked up at me terrified, "Isane, what have I done, what have I done, I killed them without mercy and I was even enjoying that, I'm just a monster!" when he shouted that something inside me have snapped and I slapped him on his face, he then looked at my face with teary eyes, "So that how it is, even you the only person I really care about think I'm a monster, I don't have anything more to live for, goodbye." just when he was about to cut his throat open I take Zangetsu from his hands and throw him aside, then I grabbed his face with both of my hands and kissed him, after a while he kissed me back with affection and love. Few minutes later we break our kiss and I said softly to him with tears still in my eyes but this time they were tears of happiness, "No Ichigo, I don't think like that about you, you do that to protect me and I'm very happy about that, I love you Ichigo and I will always love you no matter what." I kissed him not wanting to let go of him, another few minutes passed before I said anything more, "Ichigo, let's go to my house." he blushed slightly and nodded, he then looked at this bracelet and grabbed her causing her to shatter into small pieces, then he picked me up and I navigated him to my house.

**XXX lemon XXX**

Several minutes later we were already inside my bedroom, I dropped my torn clothes to the floor and turned toward him, I came closer and whispered into his ear, "Please Ichigo, make my yours." then I lay down on the futon and waited for him, after I smiled he immediately was on top of me, "Isane, I love you so much." he kissed me like he was afraid of losing me, he was supporting himself with his left hand while his right one was tracing my curves, I shivered a little remembering touch of that filthy scum, Ichigo must notice this because he break our kiss and looked at me with worry, "Isane are you alright, I can stop if you don't want to do that?"

I quickly shaken my head, "No, I'm fine Ichigo, just continue and make me forget about what have happened there." in response he returned to kissing me but this time it was even more passionate and love filled than before, our tongues were exploring each other mouths and his hand was reaching toward my slit, when he touched there I let out a loud moan of pleasure, I was panting heavily after cumming just from his touch, "Isane, what's wrong?" in this daze I nearly forget that he was also a virgin so he never saw how woman is cumming, I masturbated every night while thinking about him but it never felt so good, "It's nothing to worry about, it just feels really good and I want to feel even more." I said seductively as my reasoning was long gone, now I just wanted to be his woman, his hand was now caressing my pussy very carefully to not hurt me, after few minutes I was nearly at my limits and so he also was reaching there, I stopped his hand and looked into his eyes, "Ichigo please, I want to give you my everything so please make me yours." he only nodded and undressed himself, now before my eyes was the most alluring thing I ever saw, only thinking that this godlike body was all mine was enough to state that I'm the luckiest woman in this world.

When he undressed completely one word was in my head 'huge', even in my wildest dreams it wasn't so big, his dick was slightly longer than 10 inches but not only that it was long but also wide, I was afraid only by thought of something that big going inside me but then I looked into his brown eyes and calmed down almost immediately, "Come Ichigo, I want you to be my first." he was acting like under some spell, when I said something he do that without questioning, when he positioned himself at my entrance I was really afraid that he will lose control and starts pounding me violently, few moments later he slowly pushed forward as gently as he could, when I felt him pressing at my hymen I wrap my arms behind his neck and pulled him closer, "Ichigo, you must press little stronger if you want to break it." my gently words encouraged him and soon my hymen was tearing under his huge thing, it wasn't too painful but it still forced tears from my eyes and seeing this Ichigo was clearly afraid, "Did I push too hard Isane?" I quickly shake my head and kissed him, when he finally reached my womb I couldn't stop myself from moaning as he pressed against it, when I finally get used to it I gently whispered to his ear, "You can move already, it doesn't hurt anymore." after I said that, he starts to thrust slowly trying to pleasure me, after few minutes we were getting closer to our limits as our motions became faster, when I was about to cum I heard Ichigo's voice, "Isane I'm cumming." I could feel him slowly backing off, then I do something to completely dominate him, while he was about to pull it off from inside my I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and pulled him to my deepest part, that shocked him lightly when I shouted in pleasure, "I want your baby Ichigo, cum inside!" it didn't take long for him to release everything inside me taking me over the edge of climax, after half minute he finally pump everything inside me and fall asleep from exhaustion, I hugged him tightly and put my hand on my abdomen, "I hope for a very cute baby Ichigo, I won't let you leave me." after this words I quickly fall asleep.

**XXX lemon END XXX**

Ichigo P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that it was already morning, I was trying to get up but my muscles were aching furiously. When I was looking closely I realized that it wasn't my bedroom, while I was trying to remember what happened last night my left hand grabbed something really warm and soft, I turned to my left and smiled when I saw that beside me Isane was sleeping peacefully. Aside from feeling of blissful happiness I was also terrified because yesterday I killed someone, but then I remembered what they wanted to do with Isane, I leaned up to her and kissed her carefully trying to not wake her up, just when I was trying to get up Isane grabbed my wrist, "Don't go Ichigo, why don't we take a break from work even for a one day?" I smiled at her happily and kissed her again, Isane quickly pinned me down to the futon and get on top of me, I was little startled at her actions but quickly relaxed when she kissed me, we were so focused on each other that we didn't hear somebody coming in, "Mother, sister I'm ho…me…why captain Kurosaki is here, and why both of you are naked?" Isane and I were blushing madly and covered ourselves in quilt, to the room walked slim, middle height girl with short dark blond hairs and black eyes, she was wearing white shirt with collar under her classic shinigami uniform.

Not bearing this silence anymore I tried to say something but Isane was first, "Kiyone, what are you doing here so early?!" I was very confused and I wanted to know what's going on here, before I could said anything another person walked in, she was rather tall middle aged woman with waist-length silver hairs pulled up in a plait and red eyes, she was wearing magenta kimono with white flower patterns, shorter woman which Isane called Kiyone turned to her, "Mother you shouldn't walk around like that, you must take care of yourself because you're pregnant, we will all come to you later so go to bed." taller woman nodded and walked away, shorter one bowed slightly and presented herself, "Welcome captain Kurosaki, my name is Kiyone Kotetsu and I'm Isane sister, please take care of her." I was shocked but nodded in agreement, when she left we quickly get dressed, "Looks like I have to go now Isane, bye." just when I was about to leave she hugged me from behind, "Please don't go, I still haven't introduced you to my mother."

I couldn't say no to her even if I will try, I sighed and followed her, when we entered to a very big room I saw that Kiyone was sitting beside western style bed, at the bed that woman from earlier was lying, she smiled at me and I presented myself, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm captain of 5th division." when I said that her eyes widen in shock, after a while she looked at Isane, "Well Isane, it's very nice that you finally get yourself a boyfriend, I hope for few grandchildren's very soon, and I give you small advice for future, you should hold back your voice or someone might hear you." at her comment me and Isane blushed furiously, she giggled and introduced herself, "My name is Miyuri Kotetsu, please take care of my daughter." I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. After some talking I was going to exit when Isane walk up to me, "I will go with you Ichigo." her smile was the only thing that I want to see right now, we were walking toward 4th division headquarter when Unohana walked up to us, "Ichigo, yesterday incident was your doing doesn't it?" I was terrified but then she smiled and told me everything honestly, "Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I saw everything and cleaned this mess so you won't be in trouble." she then looked at Isane and giggled, "Congratulation Isane, I hope you two will be happy together, and you don't have to work today so enjoy yourself." after saying that she left leaving us with uncomfortable feeling, few second later I grabbed her hand and smiled, we decided to simply take a walk.


	2. Notification 25 Dec 2014

**Notification:**

Lately I don't have too much time for writing but I would never stop any of my fanfiction, please be patience because I don't want to give you a crappy fast-written story.

I hope you all will understand.

Rusty.


	3. Announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform all of you the I created a blog where all of my stories would be transferred. I hope it would allow me easier contact with all of you, my readers, I would also inform you that I won't leave this site anytime soon. Anyway, you can find it here: AFRC500 dot blogspot dot com


End file.
